


What We Do In The Showers: An Erotic Tale of Carnality & Cleanliness

by Judah



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bisexuality, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Fingerfucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Homosexuality, Immortality, Love, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Slash, Smut, Spanking, Torture, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vampires, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judah/pseuds/Judah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladislav & Viago reveal their true feelings for each other during a post feeding scrub down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Do In The Showers: An Erotic Tale of Carnality & Cleanliness

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Viago's dupioni silk top was positively ruined! Earlier in the night, he feasted on a partial virgin from out-of-town. Her winsome exuberance and idealism charmed him. He pined for the days when, like his victim, the world felt like such a wondrous place, so full of possibilities.  
  
For a fleeting moment, Viago considered turning his prey into a vampire. Lately, he felt an emptiness in him which he believed only a romantic partner could fill. Viago was once certain that he found his other half in his ex, Katherine, but she ended their relationship in favor of a charming zombie whom she met at the last Unholy Masquerade Ball. Katherine's departure tore a hole in Viago's sensitive, unbeating heart. For months, he wept until there were few tears left. He rarely ate, and his skin grew gray and withered. Concerned for their fragile friend, Viago's flatmates would periodically drag him out at night, forcing victims upon him.  
  
Vladislav especially loathed seeing his friend so troubled. Viago had always been there for him, even during his darkest hours. He wanted to do something to lift Viago's emotional state, but found himself void of ideas. As Vladislav removed the hot poker from his victim's abdomen, he heard the pulsing sound of footsteps pass through the room above his torture chamber. Vladislav knew this meant Viago had finished his meal.  He quickly untied his frail victim and hurried to the stairs. Vladislav wanted to check up on Viago to see if banqueting on such a fine delicacy improved his anguished state.  
  
As Vladislav entered the sitting room, he caught a glimpse of Viago heading towards the nearby bathroom. Viago's skin looked far less gray, though the blood splattered across his face and neck may have contributed to his rosier than usual complexion. “Viago!”  Vladislav called out. “How was your virgin?”  
  
Viago shrugged. “I hit the main artery again. Most of her blood ended up on me, and on my 18th Century velvet Mughal rug. I can't seem to do anything right.”  
  
Vladislav felt a blistering sting of disappointment rush through him. Could nothing cheer up his dear friend? “I will clean up the rug for you later, Viago. It's my fault. I suspected she would be a gusher when I pointed her out to you.” He explained.  
  
“You would do that for me?” Viago's contorted expression mirrored his confusion. Vladislav had never offered to clean for him before.  
  
“Of course, we're friends. I will always be there to look out for you.” Vladislav assured him.  
  
As Viago washed his face with a wet cloth, Vladislav approached him and stood at the doorway entrance.  
  
“What is it?” Viago asked.  
  
“I'm just waiting for you to finish up, so I can take a shower. Torture makes me sweat.”  Vladislav explained. “I smell like a goat's asshole.”  
  
“It will take some time for me to clean off all this blood, Vladislav. You may as well go in the shower while I'm at the sink.” Viago gestured over to their newly installed shower system. It had enough showerheads to accommodate up to 7 guests – perfect for any small to medium size orgy, much to Vladislav's delight.  
  
Vladislav considered Viago's suggestion. Would it be appropriate to shower with his flatmate just a few feet away?  He had never done so before.  He decided to ignore Viago's comment entirely. “You need to scrub your face harder than that, Viago. You'll never be clean without putting some effort into it.”  
  
“I'm doing just fine!” Viago insisted. “I've had over 300 years of practice.”  
  
“Let me see that.”  Vladislav grabbed the blood soaked cloth from Viago and firmly rubbed his face with it as an overbearing parent would do to their child. “This is how you clean blood off.”  
  
“Stop it, Vladislav, you're too rough!” Viago snatched the cloth back from Vladislav's clutch and smacked him with it.  
  
Reacting on instinct, Vladislav pushed Viago, propelling him across the room and onto the floor. Vladislav immediately regretted his response. He bent over to help Viago up.  “I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that.”  
  
Viago's eyes welled with tears, which he attempted to hide by keeping his head down. “I wish I was more like you,  Vladislav. I wish I didn't care about people or want to be loved.”  
  
“I care about people!” Vladislav protested. “I worry about you all of the time. I hate seeing you so miserable.”  
  
“You care about me?” Viago asked.  
  
“Of course, you're one of my closest friends…I would be lost without you.”    
  
Viago's eyes' locked with Vladislav's.  “I never knew you felt that way.” He caressed the palm of his hand against Vladislav's face.  
  
The gesture caught Vladislav off guard, but he chalked it up to another one of Viago's strange Dandyisms. “Well, I'm going in the shower.”  Vladislav declared, pulling himself away from Viago's gentle stroke. Viago reacted by firmly clasping Vladislav's jaw and forcing Vladislav towards him. He pressed his lips against Vladislav's, kissing him.    
  
Vladislav pulled away. “What are you doing?” He asked.  
  
“Let's just try it once.” Viago suggested. “If we don't like it, we'll never do it again.”  
  
“Try what, kissing? Friends don't do that!”  
  
“Kissing you for that brief instant made me feel better than I've felt in months. If you cared about me, you would give it a try.” Viago said with a glint in his eye.  
  
“You won't tell anyone?”  Vladislav asked.  
  
Viago eagerly nodded.  
  
“All right, fine, but only because you claim it helps you.”  Vladislav reluctantly pursed his lips and closed his eyes. Without a moment's hesitation, Viago lunged at him, devouring Vladislav's mouth with hungry kisses. The sensation felt confusing to Vladislav. Viago's soft skin felt similar to a woman's.  He also had a mild cologne on that smelled like ladies' perfume. It was not an unpleasant feeling, in fact Vladislav found himself surprisingly titillated by Viago's passionate display.  
  
Viago tugged at Vladislav's shirt, lifting it upwards.  Vladislav considered protesting, but the curiosity and excitement of where their kiss might lead outweighed any lingering reservations.  Although Vladislav never considered exploring this aspect of sexuality before, he found it unexpectedly satisfying. He reached towards Viago's neck and removed the younger vampire's burgundy and coral scarf.  
  
“Wait!” Viago abruptly withdrew his wet lips from Vladislav's mouth. “We're both so filthy. Let's clean up a bit first.”  
  
Vladislav's manhood throbbed. He was ready NOW! “Get in the shower with me!” Vladislav insisted, somewhat surprised by his own suggestion.  
  
A smile flit across Viago's bloodstained face. “I've never taken a shower with another person before.”  
  
“Well,”  Vladislav began, “I've never kissed a man before. The night is full of firsts.”  
  
Viago and Vladislav stripped off their clothes. Their nude bodies embraced as their tongues probed each other's mouths.  Vladislav rubbed his erection against Viago's, and Viago let out a low moan in between kisses. They unhurriedly made their way to the shower, turning on all of the showerheads. Water drenched their bodies, while they explored each other's forms with their hands. Viago's hand lingered at Vladislav's ass before giving it a firm, sharp smack.  
  
“Ahh,”  Vladislav whimpered. “Again!”  
  
Viago smacked Vladislav with even greater force—certainly enough to leave a mark. He continued to repeat this, with each rhythmic smack harder than the previous. Vladislav reveled in the sting Viago's slaps left behind. Then, Viago poured soap onto his palms, caressing Vladislav's body with the slick liquid. Vladislav followed suit, and wiped soap onto Viago's face and chest. Bubbles adorned their nude physiques.  
  
As Viago reached behind Vladislav, his fingers slid between Vladislav's ass cheeks. He swirled his middle digit around Vladislav's hole before penetrating his fingertip inside of his friend.  Vladislav's body jerked in response. He never experienced anal play before, and was not used to the sensation. Vladislav tried his best to relax his muscles so that Viago's finger could enter him further. Viago delved inside Vladislav deeper, moving his slick soap drenched finger in and out.  The act of being fingered was intense and delightful. “Ahhhh,”  Vladislav moaned with pleasure. “That feels so good.”  
  
Vladislav slid his fingers across Viago's chest, and stopped at his nipples. He firmly twisted the sensitive skin. Viago's face winced. “You don't like it?  Vladislav asked. He moved his hands away.  
  
“Use your mouth and your fingers!” Viago insisted.  Vladislav was not used to the normally polite Viago being so demanding, but he quite enjoyed this side of him.  
  
Viago stopped fingering Vladislav's hole so that Vladislav could position his mouth at Viago's nipples. He licked and sucked Viago's left nipple, while pinching and twisting his right one. Viago let out an approving moan, which encouraged Vladislav to more ravenously suck and fondle his nipples. “Is this how you like it?”  Vladislav asked.  
  
“Now go lower!” Viago clutched Vladislav's shoulders and forced him to his knees. Viago's erection was a mere few inches away from Vladislav's face.  
  
“I don't know about this, Viago.” Vladislav sighed. “It's not something I've ever considered trying before.”  
  
“It's easy.” Viago replied. “Before I became a vampire, I used to perform them all the time. It's how I afforded most of my furniture.”  
  
“I thought you came from a wealthy family?”  Vladislav asked. He was floored to learn this particular bit of history about his posh friend.  
  
“My father restricted how much of our wealth was allotted to me while he was alive. He knew I had a weakness for the finer things, and did not trust my ability to spend wisely.” Viago lifted his cock and pressed it against Vladislav's lips. “So I had to pleasure a lot of aristocrats in order to get what I wanted.” Viago stroked Vladislav's cheek with his free hand. “Just try it. If it's too much for you, we can stop.”  
  
Vladislav licked his lips to lubricate them and opened his mouth. Before he had a chance to change his mind, Viago thrust his cock inside of the opening. “I can do this,”  Vladislav thought to himself. “As long as I don't nick him with my fangs, it'll be fine.  
  
“Now move your head forwards and backwards.”  Viago instructed.  
  
Vladislav complied, sucking Viago's cock as he had women do to himself so many times before. Viago's eyes rolled up in ecstasy. “Yes, that's it! Faster!”  
  
Seeing Viago in such pleasure turned on Vladislav even more. He wanted to satisfy his friend, so he became committed to sucking the best cock he could, stopping periodically to suck and lick Viago's balls, and finger the sensitive nifkin between his asshole and balls. “Yes, yes!” Viago moaned. “You're the greatest cocksucker I've ever had!”  Vladislav felt surprisingly delighted by the honor.  
  
“Wait!” Viago cried out. “I don't want to finish in your mouth.”  Viago left the shower for a moment to grab some lubricant from the medicine cabinet. He applied it to himself and sat on the floor of the shower with his back resting against the tiled wall. “Sit on it,” he insisted while pointing to his erection.  
  
Vladislav's mind raced. Was he ready to be impaled with a cock? He climbed over top of Viago and straddled him. Viago then led his manhood towards Vladislav's tight hole.  Vladislav's entrance instinctively contracted at first, but Viago managed to slide his way in. They remained still for a moment while Vladislav's body adjusted to Viago's presence. “Whenever you're ready,” Viago said as he looked adoringly at Vladislav.  
  
Vladislav began to move, riding Viago's cock. The feeling of having his prostate pounded by Viago was extraordinarily satisfying “Ahh, yes, yes! Ahhh!”  Vladislav cried out. Viago grabbed Vladislav's cock and masturbated him while Vladislav sprang up and down on top of Viago. He paused for a moment to kiss Viago, their mouths melded and tongues entwined. As they pulled away,  Vladislav breathlessly whispered, “I love you.”  
  
Viago looked at Vladislav and smiled. “Thank you,” he replied. “Let's try another position.”  
  
Vladislav immediately regretted what he said to Viago. “I just meant I--”  
  
“Lay on your side.” Viago interrupted. “And I'll get behind you.” Viago guided him into position, applied some more lubricant, and raised Vladislav's leg in the air so that he could slide inside of him easily. Once getting into position, Viago zealously pounded his cock into the older vampire until Vladislav felt the warm liquid of Viago's cum fill his insides.  
  
“Ah, that was great!” Viago purred between shallow breaths. He guided Vladislav onto his back, and then wrapped his lips around Vladislav's thick member and sucked him like an eager whore.  
  
The sense of rejection Vladislav felt clouded his pleasure. He foolishly disclosed his feelings for Viago in the heat of the moment, feelings he didn't even know he had, and Viago did not reciprocate.  Vladislav felt embarrassed and disappointed. Despite his emotional setback, his body reacted just the same to Viago's stimulation and cum began to leak from his tip. “Ohhh,” he moaned.  
  
Viago sucked Vladislav until every last drop of cum left his body, and with a single gulp, swallowed Vladislav's load. “That was fun. Let's do it again some time!” Viago said with an accompanying nod before getting up and continuing to shower.  
  
Vladislav lay on the shower floor, unmoving. He went along with Viago's sexual advances initially just to make Viago feel better, and now Vladislav was the one who felt dejected.  If only he had not allowed himself to acknowledge his feelings for Viago. If only he really was the uncaring monster everyone believed him to be.

 


End file.
